One More Powerpuff
by Bevin123
Summary: A little boy is transported to a new town and he makes some new freinds


Of all the luck in the world, this had to happen to me. Since I got transported to Townsville, I have never remembered my name. I've also hade a chance to meet some new friends. Three super-powered little tikes named Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, also known as The Powerpuff Girls. It all started one evening when I was taking a walk to blow of some steam because of my report card I got. "I can't believe that slave driving teacher gave me a D for all the hard work I've done!" I scolded to myself. I sat down on a wooden bench. I was tired and it was getting late. I sighed and started to doze off until I finally fell asleep on a wooden bench in a city I hardly knew. Real smart, huh? I then woke up a little while later. I sighed again and started to get up. Then a blinding light caught my attention. Then a really big monkey wearing a purple jacket, white belt, white shoes, white gloves, a purple cape, and a funny looking hat popped out. "You will come with me!" the monkey said, about to grab my arm. I pulled away. "Who in the world are you?" I asked. The monkey laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I am Mojo Jojo, an evil genius bent on ruling mankind and," Mojo went on forever running his mouth with words I couldn't keep up with until I interrupted him. "OKAY MOJO, I GET THE POINT!!" The flea-bitten monkey finally shut up. Then, he grabbed my arm and said "Your coming with me now, no later, now!" "Why?" I asked, a bit impatient. I looked up and saw that the flash of was now a portal. He put and evil grin on his face. "TO DESTROY YOU!" he said, jumping into the portal, bringing me with him.  
  
All I saw was white, blinding light as we went through the portal to who knows where. I landed hard when I got out of the portal. Mojo Jojo was nowhere to be found. I think we got separated half way. I got up, brushed some grass off my pants and walked to the nearest city I could see. It turns out that city was Townsville, and man was it a mess! Buildings were blown up, ashes and fire filled the sky. I saw firefighters franticly trying to put out the fires. "Oh my god, where am I?" I said to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when I got hit real hard on my back. I fell like a sack o potatoes. Everything was black until I realized I was hit in the back of the head with part of a broken building. I then lost half of my memory, including my name. I then saw Mojo getting the beating of his life. I wanted to chuckle a bit but my head hurt to freaking much! I soon blacked out again. I woke up again staring at blinding, white light. At first I looked as if I was in a hospital. But a gentle assured me I was no where near a hospital. "Girls, I think he is awake!" the man said. I caught a good look at him. He whore a white lab coat an black lab boots. He was very tall and square. "Ugh, my head hurts, what happened to me?" I finally managed to choke out. "Well, the man started. "You suffered a hard blow to the back of the head, not a pretty site." he was right, my head was bandage good. At that moment, a door opened and three pretty little girls flew in at amazing speed. One had long orange-reddish hair, pink dress, and a pointy hair bow. The other had beautiful blue eyes, a blue dress, and blonde hair with two pigtails. The last one had green eyes, green dress, and short black hair. My eyes where wide open when I saw these three, floating and staring at me. I wanted to yell "Pumpkin-sized head martins!" but I didn't want to be rude. "Er, uh, hello." I said "Hello mister!" all three called out. "I'm Blossom!" said the pink one. "I'm Bubbles!" said the blue one. "And I'm Buttercup!" said the green one. "And were The Powerpuff Girls!" they all cheered. I now know the names of the three angles who just saved my life. It was quiet until Bubbles asked "What's your name?" this was a hard question to answer, that blow to the head made me loss my freaking memory. I couldn't remember! " Um, I, uh, I don't know" I said. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked Blossom. That was an even harder question to answer. " I, I don't know. I said. I felt like a total idiot. Here I am, three girls save my life, I can't even tell them my freaking name! I sighed "Where am I, and who are you?" I asked the man in white.  
  
"well, I am Professor Utonium. Father and, er, creator of the Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup" said the professor. "And your in Townsville." I took a good look around as Untonium continued to rattle on. The place looked like a lab. More or less, the girls kept staring at me. It's like they have never seen someone like me before. The professor finally finished his little speech. I was a little curious of where I was so I asked the Professor "Er, um, can I, um, take a look around?" "Sure" he answered. I then sat up and got off the table. My legs were weak but I could stand. Barely. The girls were indeed shorter than me. But they floated up to my height and helped me up the stairs. Literally! They just picked me up like I was, what, two pounds?! Anyway they put me down when we were in the living room. "WOW!" I said 'What a pad!" the place was huge! There was a giant living room with a fireplace and stairs going to the upstairs and that's all I could see. "You like it?" asked Buttercup. "Um, yea!" I said. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. I like this place so much I want to live here. The problem is I want to live here so much, It made me want to cry. I have a real family, but that blow to the head made me forget. I took another deep breath. "What's wrong?" asked the three tikes asked, interrupting my pondering. "Well girls, I" I was interrupted by a funny looking phone going off. Blossom gasped. "The hotline!" she said, rushing toward the beeping phone. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about but I think the bank was being robbed by Mojo. "Oh no, not the monkey!" I thought to myself. "Uh huh, were on it Mayor!" she hung up the phone. "Girls, trouble, move out!" They flew out the window like a bunch of rockets. I stood up from the couch. I was a bit curios, so I followed them  
  
It seemed to take forever before I reached Townsville. No mess this time. I reached the bank just in time to see the girls and Mojo duel for the second time. "Okay Mojo, hand over the money or this is going to get messy!" Blossom warned Mojo. "Pshh, yeah right!" he said, pulling out a big laser gun. ZAP! It missed the girls and hit the side of a building and blew a big hole in it. "CURSES!" he scolded. He then kept on firing, missing every shot. BOOM! CRASH! "I better get out of here" I said to myself. Bubbles flew where I was, dodging the blast from the monkeys gun. He fired, she dodged, and it was heading towards me. No time to run, duck, or anything. The laser hit me hard! "AH!" I yelped, like a whimpering puppy. Extreme pain shot through my body. I felt as though I was going to explode! I blacked out for the third time. When I awoke, there was bright lights in my face again. I couldn't move, I felt different, and shorter. I turned my head and saw the girls asleep, at my bedside, er, tableside. Man, did that sight make my heart warm. I tried to get up but, I was too sore. I tried again. But this time, I got up, way up! I was floating in the air!, I gasped "Oh my god! I'm, I'm, I'm freaking flying!!" the excitement caused me to lose my concentration and I fell with a very loud THUD. Of course, the noise woke up the girls. "Hey! He's alive!" yelled buttercup. They cheered and I got up. I gasped. I was the same size as them! My eyes were wide open and so was theirs. "But, I thought I was taller than you three?" I said. "Where's mirror?" I demanded. Bubbles flew towards a table a got a mirror for me. When I looked into the mirror and was about to blackout from shock. I looked like a Powerpuff Boy! My mouth was wide open. I mean, it looked like my jaw was about pop out of my mouth. "What happened to me!" I yelled. "Why do I look like a, a power puff!" I turned to the girls. All but one was in shock, Bubbles. She was trying to whistle, and she cant whistle! "Bubbles? What happened to me?" I asked " I don't know." she said. I could sense that she was nervous. Whatever happened to me, it had something to do with Bubbles. "Well, uh, you got super powers just like us now, huh?" said Blossom. "What was your first clue?" I snapped back. She gave me a mean look. "Well geez, SORRY!" snapped Buttercup, she also gave me a mean look. "Aw geez girls, I'm sorry, I mean, I" BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! "The hotline!" yelled Blossom. All three of them flew to the annoying phone. This time, I heard what was going on. "Yes, the bank, ok, were on it mayor!" she hung up the phone. "Girls, trou-" I interrupted her "Wait! Can I go with you?" I asked. "I mean, I got super powers, an I need to know how to use them." "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt" said Blossom. They then flew out the door. I followed close behind. The wind was blowing hard on my face, it was hard to see where I was going. I slowed down some. "Girls, wait up!" I called. They stopped in their tracks an waited for me to catch up. "Pssh, how can you stand to fly so slow!" complained Buttercup. "Hey, I'm new at this so sue me!" I snapped back. We reached the bank less than three minutes. Just two, typical, convicts wanting some loot. "Aw man, these types of criminals are so lame!" said Buttercup. Bubbles and Buttercup flew towards the robbers, er, convicts and beat the crap out of them. "So" Blossom started "you like living here?" I gave that question some really hard thinking. I finally made my decision. "yea, I do. In fact, I wouldn't mind living here!" I smiled, and so did Blossom. "hey leader girl, were done." Buttercup interrupted. The press took some photo's and we went back home. We all watched some T.V. until I asked Bubbles something. "Bubbles," I started. She looked at me "how did, I end up looking like your three?" she was nervous, I could tell "well, I, um lets just say after you got shot, you , uh, were very badly wounded. You wasn't going to make it. So last night, I put chemical X, the stuff that makes us super, into your blood cord thing to keep you alive." Blossom and Buttercup were shocked at what their sister had done. "Bubbles, how could you! Using chemical X on someone. Maybe he didn't want super powers!" said Blossom. "oh, yea right" I thought. "Well, if I didn't give him any chemical X, he would of-" I interrupted Bubbles. "Girls!" I yelled "I don't care about the chemical X getting into me, but what I do care is you girls arguing over me. Lets call it a night." they gave me a "what?" kind of look " don't you three have a place were I can sleep?" I asked they shook their heads no. " I guess I will get the couch then!" I said, flying onto the couch. I was bushed. I soon fell fast asleep  
  
I woke up in about an hour. I had to pee. The problem, I had no idea were the bathroom was! I flew upstairs to ask were the bathroom was, until I heard some talking coming from the girls room "he can't be one of us, he looks like a Rowdy Ruff Boy!" whispered Blossom. "yea, but he doesn't acted like one" whispered Bubbles. "Oh, I'm sure those comments he made earlier today were real nice!" said Buttercup sarcastically. "SHH!" said Bubbles and Blossom "he'll hear us!" to late, I already had. "Listen girls" Blossom started. "lets just get some sleep and settle this tomorrow." she turned off the lights and they fell asleep. My heart felt as though it was broken in half. I started to cry but I shook it off. "they don't want me, eh? Well, I got no problem with that!" I said to myself, and flew out of their house hoping never to return. I couldn't hold my tears for long, because, now I have no family. I flew down to a tree and sobbed myself to sleep. I awoke because of someone poking me with a stick. "hey, cut it out!" I yelled at him. "aw, sorry dude, thought you were dead" a blonde headed, teenage surfer said, running off. I had a bad headache, my back was stiff, and I felt terrible in and out. I sighed and got up. "I'm hungry" I said to myself. I flew straight up to see where I could get some grub. "oh, sweet!" I said, flying down to a restaurant called Come Get Fat. When I went through the front doors, it only took me two seconds for me to get my food and leave. "yum, hamburgers and soda!" I said, landing nest to another tree. I woofed down my hamburger and slurped my drink dry. I took a deep breath and laid down on the grass. "I miss the girls" I said. I started to doze off until a big strip of light flew across me, nearly hitting me! I stood straight up. I saw Mojo Jojo causing havoc again. "oh, time for some payback!" I said, flying as fast as I could toward the monkey. But, the Powerpuff Girls flew after him first. I stopped and decided to leave this fight to the girls. I floated down to my feet and watched them go at it. Mojo was trying franticly trying to zap the girls. He almost got Buttercup, missed Bubbles by a mile, and burned Blossoms hair bow. That made her mad. "now your going to get it!" said Blossom, angrily charging at Mojo. Mojo was ready, he pointed the gun at her and fired. BAME! She got hit hard! I saw her limp body hit the ground. Bubbles and Buttercup were to worried about their sister and got hit with the laser too. Both fell hard. Mojo slowly walked towards Bubbles, about to fire his gun. I couldn't take it anymore, I flew at him and punched him with everything I had . He flew like, a freaking rocket!. Mojo went through three building before stopping. It was a one-hit knock out. The girls got up. I turned and looked at them. I had a mean look on my face. They looked as if they have seen a ghost! "there you are!" Blossom snapped. "I have been loo-" "SHUT IT!" I yelled. "and call me," I did some deep thinking. "BEVIN!" they gasped. I started to fly off. "Bevin, wait!" yelled Bubbles. I stopped in my tracks. "WHAT!" I yelled. There was a long time of silence until Bubbles said "I'm sorry." my anger turned into embarrassment and that feeling you get when you just acted like a big jerk. "I'm s, s, sorry" said Buttercup. "I'm also sorry." said Blossom. "no girls" I said "I'm sorry" I then flew down and we all gave each other a group hug. "will you be my new family?" I asked the girls, they smiled. "of course" they said, and we flew home and I finally had a family again. THE END. I closed my book and took a deep breath. It was late at night. The girls were asleep but the professor wasn't. I walked up to him. "Professor." I said. He was surprised to see me. "oh, Bevin, your still awake." he said "what is it?" "am I really apart of this family?" I asked. He chuckled. "of course Bevin, you're a big part of this family" I smiled. 


End file.
